Jarondo
Details Aliases/Titles The name 'Jarondo' is in fact a shortening of the name he had in his normal life, 'Jacob Rondo'. A title of his is 'The Numeromancer'. Age Indefinite. Alteration of own numerical values and flow of self-time make his age a constantly shifting value. His appearance is somewhere in the late twenties, however. Gender Male Species Human Biography History Born in the year 1985 on Earth, in London, England, Jacob Rondo was, physically speaking, a very average individual, and even in some mental capacities too, but his aptitude and understanding of numbers, complex and huge or infintesimal, was seemingly infinite for any human mind. In any approach to education, Jacob thought of any aspect of anything in particular as a certain series of numbers; letters, events in history, characteristics of people, he saw all of them as numerical values. As all three levels of his education (primary, secondary and tertiary) were all done through specialised institutions for gifted individuals, and all of Jacob's subjects focussing on mathematics and numbers, he passed each in about two thirds the usual time, while typically showing up his teachers too. Later, out of his official education, he worked as a travelling lecturer for many universities and scientific conventions, and even helped contribute, through his sheer understanding and knowledge of numbers and the various insights they gave him, to various technological, mathematical, and scientific fields. One day, when working on another of his theories, this time a much grander one, Jacob stumbled upon a spot of inspiration. What he had been working on was a grand unified theory and equation to link allmathematical constants and transcendental numbers, 'God numbers' as some called them. The name was not so innacurate. When Jacob ran the equation through his head, he passed out immediately. Waking up, the entire world seemed uncertain around him. At different moments, and in different places of his body, he seemed to be heavy, light, hot, cold, in pain. Wherever he also moved, floorboards broke, his hands passed through tables as he tried grasping for them, and his vision, and everything around him, came to him in bizarre displays. Eventually, Jacob had found, through the discovery of this grand unified mathematical theory, he had gained God-like powers, specifically, the ability to alter any and all things in the universe that could be specifically quantified. In simple terms, the ultimate ability to control numbers. Personality In anything, Jarondo thinks hard and he thinks fast; usually because he can also increase the speed, intensity and size of his thoughts as he sees fit. He is an eccentric individual when approaching most topics, except social ones, which he does not necessarily dislike, but sees as pointless, rather preferring to work on his own whenever possible. Aside from his own eccentric approaches to mathematical or scientific topics or situations, Jarondo is cold, calculating and emotionless. Appearance Jarondo, as said previously, looks to be in his mid twenties. His face is healthy and well-tanned, accountable, again, to the alteration of his own levels of melanin and other substances. His hair is pitch black, and medium length 'kept' in curvy spikes. His face has angular features to it, and his eyes are a greyish-blue. He's of average height, at six feet and four inches tall. Equipment Clothing Since the fateful day of the creation of The Theory, Jarondo wears an unusual assortment of clothes for such a capable being. On his feet are a pair of black sneakers, his legs bear fairly normal denim jeans. His belt is a simple buckle one, his shirt a semi-formal light blue. Over this, he wears a white lab coat. He also wears a pair of glasses with thin wire frames, and over the trans-lens variety, so the tint adjusts with the amount of light shone on them. Weaponry Jarondo's weaponry, like his appearance and clothing, is also fairly normal, but it's what he does with it that makes it highly dangerous. He has a chain, of about twevle links which is a foot long. A semi-automatic desert eagle pistol, and a butterfly knife are his other armaments. Abilities and Aptitudes Number Control Jarondo's only, yet very dangerous power, is his ability to control numbers. If something can be quantified, that is, have a definite numerical value, he can alter it. He can change, for example: his heart rate, length of his hair, amount of substances in his body, his weight, his mass, his dimensions, the speed of his thoughts. Along with this, outside him, he can change the physical attributes of objects; such as a table to make it collapse under a feather; gravity and it's direction; the speed and acceleration of objects; the strength of forces and energies; and even weaken the strengh of any of the four main universal forces to allow himself to 'ghost' through things. The only thing he cannot do, however, is change the value of something to zero or infinity, and of course, as his mental and physical efforts allow, there are limits to how small or large numbers can be.Category:Completely Original Characters